


Shepard and Joker

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff of Joker and Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys/gals/pals enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night  
> Joker Vs. Shepard;  
> It's on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly, and something I really enjoyed writing.

 

Joker taps at his controller with precision, with grace, with elegance. Or at least he thinks so.

“God you hit that thing like you're trying to kill it.” Shepard grins at him and destroys Joker's character with a headshot.

“I hate you.” Joker drops the controller on a pillow and lets his head drop onto Shepard's shoulder.

They're curled around eachother and Joker has said repeatedly he's not the little spoon; except somehow he always _is_. Joker doesn't know how Shepard uses his controller, right under Joker's arms, and possibly too close to his crotch, but Shepard does it.

Shepard kisses Joker's naked shoulder, and then his neck. “No you don't.”

Joker readies a rebuttal but then Shepard is kissing him hard on the mouth and a warm hand is rubbing his stomach. “Love you, Commander.”

Shepard laughs, and pulls away, “Love my favorite and only pilot.”

That is worth an eyeroll, “Next game, what do you want to do?”

Controller back in hand, Shepard runs through their list of games before picking Aliens Attack.

Joker shakes his head, and picks up his own controller. “You are going to lose.”

“Bring it.” Shepard says.

It's fierce, it's _always_ fierce.

“Asshat Commander.” Joker yells when he loses two lives in a row (old twenty first century games _suck_ ).

“Suck it Pilot, tonight.” Shepard replies with a grin.

He has to be grinning. Joker knows that fucking tone of voice, and even if he's not looking behind him, his husband has to be grinning.

Joker wants to retort but there's another wave of enemies on his side of the screen and he can't. (Not that he will deny Shepard sex, that is on the top of his list of things he would never deny Shepard, the man is _really_ good at it)

 

 

They switch from Aliens Attack to several other games. Eventually they pause their gaming session to throw away some of the bags of chips, grab another soda pack, and stretch their legs.

Shepard stops Joker midway from sitting down with a long kiss and a grope to Joker's ass.

“Fucking cheater, you know the rules.” Joker gasps when they break apart, licking his wet lips and eyes trailing to Shepard's swollen lips.

Shepard grins and winks. “You didn't say that tonight.” And sits down, with his legs wide, a casual hand right next to the bulge in his pants.

“Cheater cheater cheater.” Joker glares, but sits down, readjusting his aching dick and figures it's only payback to rub back against Shepard.

Shepard moans and lightly smacks Joker's arm. “Now who's cheating.”

“ _You_ started it.” Joker snorts.

“Fine fine, games, now.”

They pick up their controllers.

Joker opens up a new soda and tries not to bite his lip through when Shepard takes Joker's hand and licks the spilled soda on his palm. “God dammit Shepard.” He feels hot breath on his neck, and a chuckle low and beautiful.

Of course Shepard wins that round.

Joker thinks it's only fair that he stops the next round to play a different kind of game.


	2. Temperature Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temperature Prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. God I need some directly injected into my veins.

 Joker wakes because he's fucking _freezing_. He sits up with a groan and carefully gets off the new couch that still feels a little too hard on his ass and back.

The thermostat is thankfully connected to the different data pads around the house so he only has to move to the wall beside the kitchen to raise the thermostat.

 

An hour later Shepard comes downstairs sweating, and shirtless.

Joker's dick twitches, and he grins at him, “Hey. Looking good.”

“I'd look better if it wasn't hot as hell in here. Why did you raise it to seventy five degrees?” Shepard runs a hand over his pecs and down to his abs.

There's definitely time for an argument, but Joker feels warm and toasty, and his dick is hard. He squeezes it and smirks, “Do that again.”

Shepard growls and stalks towards the couch. “I am going to spank your ass is what I'm going to do.”

 

When Joker wakes up with an uncomfortable itch to his dick, and his pants around his ankles he expects it to be cold again. And it is, at least on his left side. But Shepard is pressed against his right, a hot line that makes him feel warm. “Alright I can deal with this temperature if you just stay right there.” He mutters to Shepard and idly traces Shepard's pecs, down to his abs, and tugs at the gym shorts that Shepard had put back on, the weirdo.

He's only thirty eight, okay? He has a libido that rivals the fake Asari fiction on the internet. His hand slips inside and his dick thickens when he feels Shepard's dick in his hand.

Shepard moans, and curses under his breath. “I was sleeping.”

“I'm horny.” Joker kisses Shepard the rest of the way awake.

 

 


End file.
